ACRONYMS: CSIM style
by Le Pecore Nere
Summary: because CSI Miami needs more meaning. No need for rating T, but there are mentions of violence.
1. Horatio

A/N: Well I figured that CSI:Miami needed more meaning in it. This is the first of many characters that I'll do.

Disclaimer: Don't own the character, don't own the quotes (Unless I made them up myself)

-&...&-

**H- **_Horrendous_ "Ray you should be with your family." "I have a job to do H, it's not like money is going to appear out of no where." His brother said as he walked away. _What is this job doing to you Ray_ He thought _That it holds more value than family…_

**O-**_ Outcast_ "You do know that is an awful lonely road he's walking." "I know. That's why I walk with him."

**R-**_Right_ "Big brother, right as always." _**"I do know this, that in the end, the truth is all we have left."**_ _The truth was something he valued above all else_

**A- **_Alone_ "I wish I could have done more for her." "Honey, you've done all you can." "I don't feel like I have, Alexx. I wish I didn't feel so alone." She put down her utensils _"H, as long as you still love her, you are never alone. Because she'll be here."_ She pointed to his heart.

**T-**_Tell the world_ "Did you know Horatio was the first CSI?" "He was… the what?" "When Hamlet was poisoned, he told his best friend, Horatio, to tell the world who poisoned him." _**"Tell the world Horatio…"**_ _**"Don't worry Belle I will, I will…"**_ _and he wasn't one to break promises even to the dead._

**I- **_Interlocking_ "Because we're friends, but you wouldn't have any idea what that means would you, Stetler?" He said angrily. _Friends, it was more than that, he loved each CSI as his family._

**O-**_ Obligation_ "If I find out you did this, I will get you." _He didn't take his job seriously, he took it to heart. Each criminal he tried to bring to justice, for the victim's sake._

-&…&-

Horrendous, he didn't like his brother doing those deeds, and when he died, he felt horrendous that he didn't do more.

Outcast, well Horatio always struck me as the outcast type person, and then that quote seemed to fit, because Calleigh's just the kind of person.

Right, Horatio always seemed to do everything as long as it was getting the truth out there, including going against the Feds.

Alone, it was a conversation between Alexx and Horatio after Marisol's death.

Tell the world, after that episode (Dead Woman Walking), it seemed more like Horatio was bent on showing the world who actually did the crime, not some sort of "well it's good enough" kind of thing.

Interlocking, because it always seemed like Horatio treated them more than Coworkers.

Obligation, Horatio always had a moral obligation to make sure that justice was served to the right person.

-&...&-

Ok that's the end of that :) I hope that maybe it put more depth into the picture of Horatio Caine. Please review, and tell me if I get anything wrong.


	2. Rick Stetler

A/N: Well here's the second character, Rick Stetler. I know everyone doesn't like Rick (trust me, he isn't exactly my choice either) but I decided he needed more depth, you know, get past all that evilness.

Disclaimer: I do not own this, or the quotes unless of course I made them up myself :)

-&...&-

**R**_ –Respect_ "He has a _particular_ way of dealing with things." "Well get used to that because that is who he is." **_"I still can't believe he pulled that off." "Yes getting two people off a drug charge, only he would know how." _**_Although Lt Caine had a way of dealing with things that rubbed him the wrong way, he still had respect for him, after all, who else could have pulled off getting the Delko's off the hook but him?_

**I** _–Ignoble_ "Horatio, you do realize that things are out of your hands." "I know that Rick." "Then why do you keep trying to catch Cruz?" "Because he is a murder, and if that isn't enough, well I don't know what is." _He meddled too much, something he realized, but that simple statement made it apparent that maybe it wasn't Horatio who was so ignoble, maybe it was him. _

**C **_–Careful_ "Watch your step." **_"It just takes one instance and you could be gone just like that." _**_"I suggest you watch yourself Caine, there are other things besides me to compete with." "I know that well Rick, but thanks for the heads up." It annoyed him when people told him to be careful, but Rick could tell the road the Caine family charged down usually ended in death, it was something he didn't want on his hands. _

**K** _–Knowledgeable _"He has ears." **_"He has this way of finding out things"_** _Someone had told him that knowledge is power, it gave him a power that he himself didn't want to be yielding, but it was power nonetheless._

**S** _–Stolen_ "There were two slots for Lieutenant… now I don't know what favor you pulled to get into that position…" _This wouldn't be a war if he hadn't taken my position_

**T** _–Torn_ "You're a nice guy Rick, but you're just not the one…" **_"She broke your heart didn't she?" "Well I was a younger man then, foolish, I changed my life, just for her…"_**_ He was going to prove himself, maybe if he became the Lieutenant, she would be impressed, or maybe she wouldn't be_.

**E** _–Earned_ "I want to be like him some day mom." "Really? It'll take a lot of hard work and effort… and respect." **_"The thing about respect sweetie, is that you have to earn it."_**_ It was something he strived for, the respect of others, but just at one instant it was lost, when he received his IAB badge instead of his Lieutenant's._

**T** _–Trials _"You'll have to endure a lot of trials in your lifetime, but that isn't the question, the question is, is if you'll rise to it." _And because of this he was never one to back down easily, he would rise to it, the way his father did before him_.

**L**_ –Lost_ "No the real meaning behind this is justice, but you somehow lost sight of that along the way." _He really wanted to become something, to prove his mother wrong, to prove his Ex wrong, he wanted to show them that all was not lost, but while trying to bring justice to his wrongs, he lost himself somewhere along the way._

**E**_ –Entangle_ "You don't know what you're messing with." "Funny, I could say the same thing to you." **_"Whatever happened to us Rick, we used to be close." "Close is not how I would describe our relationship, but yes, a relationship we did have." _**_It was funny how his friends would soon become his enemies, and this whole vivacious cycle would start over again. _

**R**_ –Reprobate_ "What are you doing this for?" "What am I doing this for? To make things right." "But you aren't, maybe you were when this started, but you aren't anymore." _Was he really that bad of a person, in his own eyes, he was doing right by him, but maybe right by him and right to the world could be two different things._

-&…&-

Respect, because even though Rick obviously despises Horatio, he always seemed to have a blunt kind of sordid respect for him.

Ignoble, meaning of low character, Stetler always seemed to look down on Horatio, I thought it was time he saw differently, anyone notice he didn't hunt Horatio down for trying to get Cruz (you know, diplomatic immunity, making the lab look bad)?

Careful, I couldn't really think of much for C, but Stetler always seemed careful about certain things, and he knew more than he should have about the Caines, and he must have seen the path that they all seemed to follow.

Knowledgeable, that speaks for itself, Rick has a way of finding out things.

Stolen, he _hates_ Horatio for stealing his job.

Torn, it kind of shows why Rick wants to go through all of those lengths for the lieutenant position, and how he had an inner conflict that tore him apart.

Earned, I never knew a mother who didn't tell their child that respect had to be earned, and it shows how Stetler kind of lost all that respect when he joined the IAB.

Trials, I kind of noticed how Rick never really backed down from anything, and I tried giving his character more meaning from this.

Entangle, Rick was never good at making friends.

Reprobate, it means basically a wicked person. How Stetler never sees himself as being a bad guy, when in fact, he is.

-&…&-

Ta-da. It's done, I hope that his character has a little more meaning now. **Reviews** keep me motivated for the next chapters. Thanks!!


	3. Calleigh

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry about not posting this chapter sooner, but I got busy with school I'm currently working on the other characters, and we'll see who's up next.

Disclaimer: I do not own this, or the quotes unless of course I made them up myself :)

-&...&-

**C **_– Complex_ "Sometimes it's difficult to have a family" "Sometimes it's difficult not to have a family." **"Well my dad, he always got drunk or was never there, and my mom, well she was more of a friend than a mother to me."** _Calleigh loved her family, well she loved them, but sometimes the matter was whether or not she **liked** them. It was a difficult relationship she had…_

**A **_– Addled_ "Look either you explain things to me, or I'm leaving" "But Cal, you just can't leave!" She looked back at him, all she wanted was an explanation **"You know, I don't think Friday's going to work" "I couldn't agree more"** _"Look it's either one thing or another, it can't be both, darlin'." "I know mom."_ _Sometimes things got a little too muddled for Calleigh, sometimes all she needed was an explanation._

**L** _– Logical_ "Well if he hadn't been running from taxes, he wouldn't have been a beach bum and gotten picked up by that hurricane. If he hadn't gotten picked up by the hurricane, he wouldn't have hit the car, and he would've gotten away with murder." "Leave it to you to find something good about a hurricane." _It was logical, being optimistic, her mother always told her that if you're pessimistic about everything then you're never happy. _

**L** ­–_Love others_ "I miss you Calleigh." "I'm here right now, dad**." "You didn't have to do that." "Yeah I did**" _"Love others as you do yourself, for that is truly the most important of all commandments."__ Ever since she was a child, she had learned to love others, despite how much they've hurt you before, she learned to forgive. _

**E **_– Entrust_ "You know I trust you with my life." **"Just trust me Cal, ok, I can get it right." **_"How can you be friends with someone if you don't trust a part of yourself with them?" Trust had always been hard for Calleigh, but somehow, she found that she could always trust in certain people, and them, she placed her whole heart. _

**I **_–Impossible?_ He oogled the scene before him "This is impossible Cal, we'll never get through this." "Well we've got to start somewhere." ** "This can't be done!" "Well you know, I like to see it as a very big challenge, nothing is impossible if you keep going at it." **_"Well that didn't work, how about looking at it from a different angle?"_ _Indeed, to Calleigh, nothing was impossible, she always saw it that as long as you kept at it, it would have to give in, eventually. _

**G** _–Gravity_ "You always expect to buy a crib for your baby not a coffin." **"You don't know what it's like." "I do though." **_"Sometimes it's just too hard, to keep going…"_ _It wasn't that hard to believe that things were harder than they appeared. She knew just how it felt, to have the world weighing down on you. _

**H **_–Headstrong _"Well your not really one to beat around the bushes." "No, I find it too time consuming, and particularly hard on the shrubbery." **"Look, if you don't tell us we're going to find out anyway, so make it easy for yourself and tell us the truth."**_ "Doesn't that seem a little too big for you?" "Yeah, but I can do it." He chuckled at her "I'm sure you can lambchop, now go get 'em."_ _No, she was never one to back down from anything. It didn't matter what it was. _

-&…&-

Complex, She always had these odd kind of relationships with her family, but she always seemed to stick by them, not matter what.

Addled, meaning to confuse. Sometimes, things got difficult for Calleigh, and sometimes all she wants was an explanation

Logical, Calleigh was always optimistic, no matter what happened, so it was logical that she made something bad into something good.

Love others, sometimes it seems like Calleigh had this way of just forgiving others, it didn't matter what they did (well with a few exceptions), and she always loved them for who they were

Entrust, it always seems like Calleigh trusts certain people with her life, and it never wavered.

Impossible, Calleigh always found a way to figure something out, whether it was with work, family, or friends, she always found a way to get it done.

Gravity, sometimes the weight of the world was on her shoulders, maybe that's why she could identify with so many other people.

Headstrong, well that one's pretty self-explanitory.

-&...&-

Ok, that's the end of that chapter. Please let me know if I got anything wrong with it, I tried my best, although I couldn't think of proper words that started with the letters. Now review! It keeps me motivated for the next chapters :)


	4. Alexx Woods

A/N: I had the HARDEST time with Alexx, not that her character is hard, but because there are so many words that don't fit. I hope it wasn't bad, y'all.

Disclaimer: I only own the paper that this is written on, the rest belongs to the man. (Unless I made up the quotes, then they're mine)

-&...&-

**A-**_ Anonymous_ "The truth is nobody really knows anybody" _"Could you find it… do you think you could forgive me?" "If it were you would you?" Tears welled up in her friend's eyes as she turned and left. It hurt her to say that, to see her best friend turn and leave, but she knew in her heart, that indeed they were all strangers trying to get along. _

**L-**_ Lambent_ "Hey Alexx I was wondering if you could help me with something…" "Anything baby." _"Thanks Alexx, you've been helpful." "Well I do try honey." **"Hey Alexx I was wondering if I could confide in you…"**"You have a gift Alexx." She looked at her dad quizzically "People want to be with you, want to seek your guidance, hear what you have to say. They want to tell you their secrets, just be sure to keep your words short… always listen, everyone has a story to tell that will come out when it wants to… I love you baby" the heart monitor went still, and she cried, never forgetting his words. _

**E-**_ Equity_ "Well I thought it was the right thing to do." _"Justice served" **"Well someone needs to be nice, it's my way of balancing the universe."**__Of all the things in life, she found it most important to be fair, because there were so many things that happened that were not fair, that something had to balance it out. _

**X- **_Xerxes _"I want to be like him some day" "Xerxes?" "Yeah, he conquered the known world in his time." She chuckled at him, kids, they always wanted to do everything when they grew up "I'm sure you will be as great as him when grow up honey." She said, _knowing to build up dreams instead of break them._

**X-**_ X factor_ "Whenever you enter a crime scene there is always an X factor that you must figure out." _"One thing to remember is that the crime has an X factor to whoever the person is. If you can figure out the person, you can figure out the whys of the crime." She did not agree with her old boss in many ways, but she did find it true, that the victim was a big factor in the crime. Which is why she took her job so seriously, to be sure that each victim was figured out, so there were no surprises. _

**W-**_ What did you do to deserve this?_ "He got what he deserved." There was a long pause as her mother calculated how to say her words "Few men get what they deserve, if everyone got what they deserved, no good person would ever die young." _"As long as you remember that each person deserves a second chance." **"No one deserves to die, not like this, why did this happen?"** She cared about the victims, each person deserved their respect, even in death, something she learned long ago. _

**O-**_Outcome_ "What do we do now?" "Well for now we just wait and see what happens next" _"I'm sorry you have to go Dr. Woods." "I'm sorry too, some things just didn't work out." **"Always remember, don't leave a situation so soon because you don't like it, you've got to stick it through, through the end."** No matter what the circumstance, she would always stick by her family. No, she wouldn't leave them, ever. _

**O-**_ Onus_ "But why do I have to do it" "Sometimes you have to do things you don't like." "But I don't _wanna_" "I'm sorry honey, it just the way it is sometimes." _"I will bear this burden." "Even if it's not yours to bear?" He smiled at her "Someday you'll understand that your burden is my burden." At that instant she fell in love with him. She knew that sometimes you have to bear something you don't want for those you love. _

**D-**_Detachment_ "H, you gotta let him go sweetie." She said, looking down at Speed's body, at that moment, she felt so out of it. _"He received a gunshot to head… lucky he survived…" in her heart she was glad that she didn't have another friend end up on her table with a toe tag._ _Out of all the moments in her life, she couldn't remember ever feeling so distressed, so scared, so detached. _

**S-**_ Studious_ "This has to be perhaps the understatement of the century, but Mrs. Woods, your essay, and GPA is exceptional, application accepted." _"There are some things you have to devote yourself to, just be sure it's the right thing." "I find myself going back to the world of science, where things are exact." _

-&…&-

Anonymous- something she said in one of the episodes where her best friend had had her husband killed. I thought it would have a big part in her life, so I added it (I blame plot bunnies)

Lambent- meaning light, effortless, and brilliant, or to glow softly. I always saw Alexx as the type of person who people go to for their problems, and I kind of showed why.

Equity- meaning (basically) to be just or fair, she always struck me as a person who liked being fair.

Xerxes- ( I had a hard time with the Xs so bear with me) Xerxes was a Persian King, who conquered Greece and other countries. It also means "The ruler of heroes" So I figured her kid would want to be someone big and strong, and added it.

X factor- (Again I couldn't really think of much) but it basically means the unidentified factor, item, or person. And it seemed to fit how she did everything so thoroughly.

What did you do to deserve this?- one of her most said lines I think… but it shows how she respected the victims instead of treating them like "another dead person"

Outcome- Alexx seemed to stick by her guns, so to speak. She would follow through with something, no matter what the outcome was.

Onus- meaning a burden, esp. a disagreeable one. A little something on how she fell in love with her hubby. And how she helped her family (and team) with their problems, either directly or indirectly, by helping them with their burdens.

Detachment- It was how she felt after she saw Speed dead, and about Eric's shooting.

Studious- (I was running out of ideas) meaning to be devoted to study. It shows how she always leaned on science, the how and why of things, how she was devoted to such.

-&...&-

Ok it's done :) I hope y'all liked it. Tell me if I did anything wrong or something, please REVIEW! Thanks for reading.


	5. Clavo Cruz

A/N: I can't remember the last time I updated this... I'm sorry, I just kinda lost ambition for this story XD but well, I got it back after taking a break. And I have to admit, I think Clavo is the best villian. Seriously, his worst brings out the best in Horatio.

Disclaimer: All rightful characters and quotes belong to their owners yada yada yada... nothing you see here is mine.

-&...&-

**C-**_ Carte Blanche_ "What do we do man?" Clavo stared for a second "Nothing, we don't have to do anything."He had his first taste of what it really meant to be immune to the law**._ "We can't get him, H, he's got diplomatic immunity." "Not for long."_**_ The first time he committed a crime, and found out he didn't have to pay anything for it, he felt as free as a bird… freedom never tasted so good._

**L**- _Leave out all the rest_ "You're gonna pay for that, pops." "Please, hijo, listen to me." "Oh it's too late for that 'hijo' crap." **_"I've come to turn myself in so to speak."_**_ "You've taken everything from him." "He's a big boy, he did this to himself." He couldn't find a way out of this. Despite how he tried to spite everyone who harmed him, he only dug his hole deeper._

**A- **_Alone_ "You're all alone Calvo." "No I'm not, 'cause I got you, every minute of everyday." **_"This game is almost over, Clavo." "No it's not its just beginning."_**_ "You are not his biological father, so you can remove the immunity at any time." "I revoke it."__ Clavo could only stare in shocked silence In a sweeping moment everything that meant anything to him was gone…all he had left was a jail cell and a heart full of malice._

**V**- _Vainglory _"You can't touch me, dawg." He smirked at the policeman in front of him, what a waste of space. **_"I don't got to do anything you say to me, pops. Read my lips, untouchable. You got that?"_**_ "Oh you got me shakin' in my jumps, H." He didn't have to do a single thing those haters wanted him to do. It didn't matter, he was above the law. Besides, the ladies dig the bad boys, even if it's only for a night._

**O-**_ Obstreperous_ "I'll be back, you can bet on that." **_"Clavo, please, show some reason." "Why do I got to do that?" _**_"You stupid, obnoxious boy." "What did you say?" "You're unruly, you're arrogant, you're going to get bitten in the ass someday, mark my words." "Whatever, like I believe anything you say anyway." The words would haunt him, but he didn't need that right? He was a grown man, and he could do what he wanted, without his darling grandma shoving morals down his throat._

**C- **_Callus_ "Lt. Caine my parade has officially been rained on." **_"You shouldn't do this Calvo." "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"_**_ "You don't care about anything at all do you, Clavo? Because that's who you are, and that's who you'll always be." He would show him, if he wanted bad, oh boy he doesn't even know what he's getting into… The world had dealt out it's punishments, and he would go on and deal his own, after all, how else are you supposed to get by?_

**R-** _Rancorous_ "Would you cut off your nose to spite you face?" **_"You're a hurtful man, Clavo, you should stop before you harm someone you care about." _**_"Don't drag the girl into this." He was a very spiteful person, and it didn't matter what it took, he'd get his revenge. But he would soon learn the difference between revenge and justice. _

**U-**_ Unwholesome_ "You're never around anymore." "I know hijo, I'm sorry. When this is over, we will get together." **_"You lied to me, dad." "I know I did son, but what else was I supposed to do?" _**_"I don't care what you have to say to me, pops. You can't change who I am, just like I couldn't change who you are." His father may have been a lot of things, but a liar was one of them. After a while, he learned to accept these things. But after a while, it left him empty, too._

**Z-** _Zero-sum_ "Don't you know how many people you've harmed?" "Yeah, and I don't care." **_"When I was younger, no one cared about me, so tell me, how are you going to change that? No you see, I care about me, and only me."_**_ "He's like a child, he'll do whatever he wants to do when he wants to do it. But he's also a genius, he knows the cards he and his opponents hold at any moment." He'd do anything to accomplish his means. That's the way his father raised him: stop at nothing. But when combined with something as powerful as diplomatic immunity what you get is a dangerous _

-&…&-

Carte Blanche- meaning unconditional authority. It shows how Clavo has power, maybe too much power.

Leave out all the rest- (ignore obscure Linkin Park reference) after he found out that he had nothing left, he still kept going. It wore him down and he "committed suicide by cop"

Alone- it shows how Horatio took everything away from him, except of course, for Horatio himself. Also it kind of shows how Clavo hates to be alone, and wants the attention.

Vainglory- basically it means boastful pride. Which I found fitting, because Clavo has a lot of pride in things he didn't really accomplish…or the bad things he did.

Obstreperous- which means unruly. It kind of shows how Clavo is, well unruly. It also shows how his lovely grandma tried to talk some sense into him (and failed obviously). Gotta love grandmas XD.

Callus- it shows how Clavo has resentment for everything around him.

Rancorous- which means ill will. It shows how Clavo is full of spite; spite for his father, who revoked his immunity, spite for his friends and family, who abandoned him, and spite for Horatio, who he thinks is the heart of all his problems.

Unwholesome- it shows a bit about Clavo's past, and how he turned into the man he is; broken promises and lies from his father, and his ever silent mother. Even though his father meant well, he was never there for him.

Zero-sum- in this case, it means gaining while another loses. It show how Clavo is willing to do anything to get what he wants.

-&...&-

Half the time, I'm not even sure where I come up with these words... oh well :) I hope y'all enjoyed it. Until next time, Aishteru!! Please Review!!!!

PS I know I repeated a lot of the same elements, but I did the best I could XD


	6. Eric Delko

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I've been getting caught up in school and.. well life has gotten in my way a lot. My b-day's this monday woohoo!! (I'm also psyched about the new CSI episode coming up, anyone else?) but anyway, this has got to be the LONGEST acronym I've written, well content wise I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own these. I did however make up a lot of the quotes as I saw fit.

--

**E- **_Eternity_ "Is this what you want?" "What do you mean?" "When you stand with eternity before you, is this what you want him to see?" "…no, I wouldn't." "Then make it what you'd want eternity to see." **Eternity ahead… eternity behind… floating… is this the way you wanted it to be? …no… I still have something else I need to do.. something I forgot about, but what exactly is it I'm forgetting? **_Make yourself something worth seeing when faced with eternity, always remember that. Don't live your life like you've got nothing to lose, because when you're faced with eternity, the question won't be whether or not you had something to lose, it'll be if you made what you had worth living –and maybe dying- for._

**R- **_Reciprocate_ "Well, welcome to the lab Mr. Delko. It's a pleasure to have you." **"Hey, you're the new guy." "No that's the other guy." "Ha ha, you're funny… Delko, is it?" "Yep, nice to meet you, you can call me Eric." "Tim Speedle, and nice to meet you too." **_"Alexx just paged, you've got a body to process." "Me?" "No the other guy… yes you Delko." "Now don't tell me you're gonna be sick, baby." " Alexx… be right back!" **"Hey, Wolfe, Alexx paged, you've got a body to process." "Me?" "Yeah, you." "Really?" "Don't tell me you're scared." "No."** At first he found it really hard to greet Ryan the way Speed had greeted him. But he couldn't help it. Eventually though, he found that Ryan was a pretty cool guy… but he had to admit to himself again that Speed wouldn't be coming back. _

**I- **_Ignoble_ "You think you're righteous because you weld a gun and badge or something? Think again." "I never said that." **"It's not that, it's just, you know, we're the guys who do the dirty work, dumpster dive, swim in bogs. I really don't think there's anything noble about it." **_"Well even if what we do isn't noble, the reason we do it, is."__That had summed up the job really nicely. That's the way he always saw it afterward. _

**C-** _Chin Up_ "Hey, what's with the long face?" "Nothing." "Well" she said choosing her words carefully "you know you can tell me anything." –Silence- "Well, you don't need to say anything, but I'll be here when you need me." **"Hey, just keep your chin up, these problems will pass." "Thanks, Mari, it means a lot to me." "It's ok; I know you'd do the same for me or anyone else." **_"Well you don't seem too bothered by it, Delko." "It is, I just figure being sad or angry about it won't help anyone… you know, keep your chin up." It wasn't his philosophy, if it weren't for his sister, any little thing could get under his skin. But she always came, telling him to keep his chin up, because life was worth living._

**D-**_ Dedicated_ "It's our move, H." **"We're gonna get this guy, H." **_"I know, it's just… I really wanted to get this guy, you know, before he hurt anyone else." "I know, but sometimes, you can't catch them all." "No, but I can try to." Perhaps maybe it was just a little wrong to be this attached to a job, but he found it exhilarating to catch the bad guy. He loved it, to be able to tell a family "Justice Served". _

**E-**_ Enfold_ "Just one more picture, please?" "Fine, mamí, but it's the last one, promise?" "Promise" **"Wow, you've got a lot of pictures here." "I know, my mamí was always taking pictures of us… what do I mean _was_ she still does." **_"They say that a camera will steal your soul." "WHAT? MMOOOMMMMMMMM!! **"You worry too much, Eric, these pictures will hold your best memories encased in them."** Inside his hands he held all the pictures from his childhood. He looked at them all, each of them gave him a feeling that he was transcending time… it was still unbelievable, all the memories and feelings that each little picture held. _

**L-**_ Little Wonders_ "Oh, watch out for the tigers!" "Where?" "Over there! Pow! Pow! Don't worry I got 'em, Mari." "My hero!" "Well it wasn't _that_ heroic…" **"I love that movie!" "Yeah it's not bad." "No, don't lie, I saw you sleeping about fifteen minutes in." "Well… it was a little too girly." "The Notebook is a very sensitive movie." He mimed throwing up. "Well you know I'd rather watch something like XXX or the Fast and the Furious." "Well, thanks anyway baby brother, _I_ still had fun." **_In the end, we will only just remember how it feels; our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate. He'd always have those little moments, those little wonders that made him who he was, stored up in his heart where neither death nor fear would tear them away. _

**K-**_ Kickback _"Well if it's any consolation, this isn't A-typical behavior for you." "I know… Stettler…seems thinks this has something to do with Speedle." "Does it?" **Just one more day, then I'll stop… just one more day, he thinks as he looks into the nameless girl's eyes. He doesn't love her.** _"You've got to stop this… it isn't you. I know you're hurting, but it's not right." "I know that, Mari, but… I can't help it." "Yes you can. Now stop, before you or someone else gets hurt." He felt like a child again, being scolded by his mom. His sister was right… Calleigh was right… he had to stop the toothing, it wasn't right, and it didn't help. Loosing his badge had been like a kick in the head, telling him that this wasn't right, it was time to change himself._

**O- **_Overweening_ "Hey, you wanna dance?" "Sure" **"This is the way you do it, are you paying attention?"** _"You don't need to get in my face because of it Delko!" "Hey man, I'm just saying!" Ok, so his ego did get to him… not just sometimes, but he felt proud of who he was…perhaps too proud._

--

Eternity, I decided to do a sort of thing on what happened when Eric died, and it seems a little odd, but I liked the way it turned out.

Reciprocate, it means basically to give something in return, or a mutual feeling. When Eric met Speed, he thought that he was a really cool guy, and Speed was glad to have him on the team, and Eric felt the same. But when Ryan came along, he had trouble accepting him, or returning the feeling of mutuality.

Ignoble, I used this for Stettler, I think, but it's such a cool word meaning not noble. This took place maybe when Eric first joined the CSIs. But it's pretty self explanatory.

Chin Up, his sister, I'm sure, always helped him keep his chin up when he was feeling bad. Just like he did for other people.

Dedicated, Eric is always so dedicated to his work, he practically lives it… well almost, acceptions maybe with Cal or H, who outdo him in that category.

Enfold, meaning to wrap in layers, or to embrace. A funny thing about taking pictures, and how it captures all of Eric's (and his family's) moments, and he looks through them now, and he holds the memories (or enfolds them) in his heart.

Little Wonders, from the song by Rob Thomas (I even included an excerpt) I thought it fit really well, it has some moments with Eric and Marisol, and those little moments of them together, once as children, another time as adults, it shows how those little moments meant a lot to Eric.

Kickback, is slang for kicking the habit of. It shows how Eric tried to break his habit of toothing.

Overweening means arrogance. And sometimes, I think Eric is a little arrogant. 

--

Ok that's finished, I hope you all liked it! I'm trying to get updates out, but I can't make any promises, things are really getting hectic 'round here. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!!

-LPN 080321


	7. Tim Speedle

A/N: Alright I'm really rolling these chapters out :) This one wasn't _too_ hard to do until about the end when I couldn't find the right words for him XD But I managed to do it (somehow)

Disclaimer: I don't own these, although I did happen to make up a few quotes and I think I own them (correct me if I'm wrong)

&...&

T – _Tedium_ "Hey Speed, how're you holding up?" **"Hey, what's up? How're you holding up?"** "Hey Tim, you holding up alright? "Speed… Speed… Speed… you alright? You zoned out there for a second…" _God sometimes he felt like screaming, yes he was fine, it was touching how much his friends cared, but it was suffocating. Sure maybe he wasn't o.k. after his best friend died but… they didn't have to make him feel like he was drowning, he had to get out, he had to leave._

I – _Intaglio_ "So you're Tim Speedle." "That's correct, sir." His new boss waved his hand "It's Horatio. And welcome to the lab." **"Honey, don't tell me you're going to be sick." "No, I'm gonna be fine." "Are you sure? I don't want to have to clean up your vomit, sugar." **"Hey, my name's Calleigh." "Tim Speedle." " Do you like thing's so far?" "Yeah, it's a nice lab." "Yes, it is, I especially like Firearms." "Megan Donner, I see you've met my husband." "Yeah, I did, he was very… interesting." "Oh don't let that scare you; he's actually very nice and understanding underneath that bumptious surface."**_ "So you're the newbie?" "No, that's the other guy." "Ha ha, you're funny… It's Delko, right?"_** _It left a deep impression on him. It made him feel accepted, like a family or a friend, people he's known forever, even though he just met them._

M – _Median_ "What've you got?" "I got a car explosion… you?" "I got a priest shot to death… in his own church." "That's it?" "It's a lot more… complex than that." "Whatever you say." "Well it's at least even, I'm not gonna let you beat me with a burned out car." **"Well I read this magazine that tells you that sometimes the trace gets wedged in the fabric." He cuts it, revealing some trace. "Now what do I do?" "I get the point, you can finish."** _Well, sometimes he didn't always express it, they were his friends. Well not just any friends, Eric and Calleigh. They were always with him, always near him; it was certainly something he couldn't replace._

S – _Sarcastic_ "Yo Speed what's up?" he replies in a very tired voice "Yo" **"I wouldn't ditch you; you know I love hotel rooms… body fluids everywhere."** "I'll let you call the family, and tell that I can't find their daughter's killer because you have a permit. Then I'll arrest your sorry tequila-pushing ass and you can sit in jail with the smell of the fraternity boys, how's that sound?" "Maybe I should just let you finish up here." "That's a capital idea Ted." _Did it define him? Sarcasm? Perhaps, or maybe he just got frustrated when people were acting stupid… or maybe he just liked being sarcastic…_

P – _Perspicacious_ "No no, just trust me on this." "You sure?" "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't do it." **"It worked, we got him." "Yep, we got 'im."** **"Good job, Speed."** "Hey, what're you doing?" "Just trying something." _He could always see things in a different perspective, and that helped him to catch the criminal. He, of all people, knew no great success came without sacrifice._

E – _Ensconce_ "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep…"** "Speedle signing out…"** "Be careful out there Timmy, it's a large world. Don't ever let that separate you from your friends and family." "I won't mom." _Hey mom, hey dad, I'm writing this because I wanted you to know that I love you both, and I wanted to thank you for all of those times you helped me out. And well, I'm writing this because of… circumstances that have happened on the job, and I wanted you to get this just in case something does happen. To my friends and family: it's a big world out there, but don't let it separate us. Sincerely, "Speed"_

E – _Enamor_ "Speed, how's it going, man?" "It's going." **"We're gonna travel the world, it's going to be great… I've always wanted to travel abroad."** "Hey Speed, we still on for that trip?" "Yeah… we are. In fact, I got your ticket right here man. You know, for when you get better." _He didn't get better. But he still went, and he felt a bitter sense of un-fulfillment as he did. It was supposed to be both of their trip, but it now he was gone, and there was nothing Speed could do about it._

D – _Didactic_ "Hey Cal did you get on those bullets yet?" "Yeah, got your results right here." **"Hey, good luck Delko, you need it."** "Hey Speed you run those trace results?" "No, I haven't." "Well, stay on it, you don't want to get too far behind, you'll be backlogged." _Always with the checking, he wasn't paranoid. No he just wanted to make sure everyone was playing at their best, especially at risky game like solving crimes. It was something Megan's husband, Sean had always told him._

L – _Legacy _"Why do you have to leave?" "I'm sorry, I gotta go, and I can't stay here anymore?" "Why not?" "I got a job down in Miami." **"C'mere Tim I got something to tell you." "What'd that be pops?" "There comes a time in every man's life when he must sacrifice who he is for who he will become."** "The only thing you need to decide is this: Is this worth sacrificing everything? And if it is, will you make the most out of it? Because some things only come once in a life time." _There came a point when he had to make changes himself to become the person he is today. It was who he was; it was everything he would ever be._

E – _Esoteric_ "I don't get it." "It's alright, one day you might."** "One day I will understand what you mean." "If you don't already Stettler you won't ever."** "He's like a… well how do I put this… he's like tea, only some people find it appealing…" _Sometimes he could be a little hard to understand, but what could he say? He wasn't trying to be not-understanding. But sometimes he liked it that way, so people who really get under his skin (Stettler for instance) would leave him alone._

&…&

Tedium, it means basically wearisome. It shows how Speed was feeling weary of all of the worrying people did over the death of his friend.

Intaglio, that means to leave a carving or design underneath the surface. This shows how the lab left a really deep impression in him, and it was a break from every where his life was going.

Median, the middle, they were what kept him from veering off the sides.

Sarcasm, that one can explain itself XD

Perspicacious, this means to have good judgment. And it's true, Speed has excellent judgment.

Ensconce, this means to place or set snuggly or securely. This one shows how after he died he left a place in all of their hearts. The letter is written to Mr. and Mrs. Speedle after he got shot the first time.

Enamor means to fill with love. Speed really loved his friend (I don't know his name) but after he died, it wasn't the same.

Didactic means morally instructive or given to instruct. I suppose it can be taken both ways, Speed was morally instructive to Eric when he joined the team; and he always seemed to know just what to do in a tight situation.

Legacy, this shows just a little of how his parents helped him to form who he was.

Esoteric means understood only be a few. That basically speaks for itself.

&...&

DONE!! lol that didn't take too long (yeah right...) Alright y'all know the drill, if you see something that just doesn't seem right let me know so I can change it! Please review!!

(Dang FF got rid of the dashes... oh well...)

LPN 080405


End file.
